Bullet Proof
by flyingfrogs
Summary: Cammie's first mission seems fun at first, but when you add in missing nobles, crazy children with firecrackers, guys without shirts, kissing strangers, near death experiences & enough weapons to blow up satun...it gets a bit more complicated
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I'm Effie and I am in LOVE with this series and I was shocked that not that many stories were up. So I'm going to write one cough-attempt-cough. Haha ^^ . Any who this is only my second story. EVER so don't shoot me…please.

Disclaimer- I own nothing foo

________________________________________________________________________________________________

One glance at my mother was all I needed to see to know that something was not right. I looked around the Grand Hall to see if anything was wrong… I almost smacked myself. I was at a spy school if anything was wrong it wouldn't be that obvious. So I looked at the teachers, trying to decipher something in the teacher's highly trained eyes. Everyone seemed at ease but something wasn't right.

"Bex….Hey Bex" I looked at my best friend to see her sleeping on the table. I jabbed her in the side pretty hard with my elbow.

"IS it time to go?" said Bex now wide-awake.

"Bex how could you have fallen asleep" I asked incredulously

" Easy my plane was delayed and I had to sleep in the airport. Then I had to fly a red eye to get here on time and you know I don't like sleeping on planes."

" Fair enough, Bex does something seem wrong to you" As soon as I asked she was scanning the Dinning Hall using a spoon as a mirror to see everything.

"Everything looks A-okay. Why do you ask? Was there something I missed?"

"I don't know something just feels wrong…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Bex interrupted me. "Haha I know what the problem is" she said in a taunting manner.

"Care to fill me in" I asked slightly annoyed by her tone

"Of course school is going to seem different… The Blackthorne Boys are gone. And I bet my entire trust fund that you are missing a certain Blackthorne boy in particular" articulating the last word as only a highly trained spy could.

Now if I was a normal girl my face would have redden, I would have denied it to no end, and I would have giggled non-stop at the comment. But I wasn't a normal girl. I was a Gallagher Girl. I let my thoughts drift to Josh for a moment and how I had reacted with him. But now I didn't feel sad as I looked back on it as I had before. I just felt…like I had moved on. I started to think of Zack as well but stopped myself before I got to into it again. What he did to me was awful, leading me on all year like a stupid puppy. Then giving me that confusing kiss just as I was beginning to figure him out. He leaves me questioning what had happened and if what I felt was real or just a blurry dream. But that was the problem right there. It didn't feel like I was just one of the stupid girls that fell for his stupid mind games. I felt wanted, needed even, Seen. That was the scariest part of all

I noticed that Bex was still waiting for my reply" Now why would you say that?"

I said using every one of Mr. Solomon's tips on how to lie. She studied me for a moment or two then sighed and mutter something in Greek under her breath.

"Cammie after everything that's happened I'm not surprised you are a bit paranoid but just realx calm down. New semester and let's make the most of it, kay?"

I nodded in reply then motioned for her to go back to sleep. She willingly complied.

Before I could even relax and wash the paranoia from my thought Mr. Solomon had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me to my Mom's office. Man he was strong.

"Mr. Solomon…"

"Shh, Cammie we don't have time to talk"

And that's when I knew my suspicions were correct. He didn't even knock on the door before we entered. I was ready to face anything my mom was going to throw at me I was in spy mode. But it wasn't my mother who was facing me; it was the man I recognized as the director of the CIA. I then noticed my mom and a weird serious form of Mr. Steve on the sides of the room. The director was sitting at my mom's desk stroking his fingers over a cream folder with five letters on it R-O-D-O-X.

" Miss Cameron Morgan, do you know what this is," as he held up the folder. I looked at the seal on the top of it.

"That's a top level security folder, classified information to even the president." He nodded.

"Cameron" I would have normally asked him to call me Cammie but I didn't want to sound rude to the Director of the CIA, I mean come on. He decides my career as a spy for heavens sake.

"Although you are only sixteen (A/N I'm pretty sure this is right but if it is not go with it please) you are the best pavement artist we have at the moment and you have a sufficient amount of training to go on a mission. We don't need a perfect spy for this mission or a know-it-all. We need someone who can disappear in a crowd and get the information we need. We need you. "

My heart nearly stopped a mission, a real live mission one were I could die. One that I have wanted my whole life. I looked at my mom; I saw tears coming from her eyes. Anyone who didn't know her as well as I did would of mistaken those for tears of happiness but I knew they were tears of sadness. She had already lost her husband and I knew she didn't want to lose me, especially this soon.

And what about Bex, Liz Macey and, I made myself think the last name, Zack, were I ready to potentially never see them again. Was I ready to leave Gallagher? I thought of Zack and how he would have leaped for a chance like this and said yes in a heartbeat. But..but would giving up this chance ruin my chances of seeing him again. And if so was that a bad thing. I thought about everything that happened last Semester and let my head fall to my chest.

" Cameron we need you. Since you are underage you have every right to say no and no one would hold it against you. But if you say yes you could in turn save us from mass destruction. So Cameron Morgan," he said holding the folder out to me", or should I say Agent Chameleon, are you in or out."

I looked up

"IN"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you go my loves…I tried.^^ Anyway there wasn't any Zammie in this chapter*cries* but don't worry I'll get right on that. So please tell me if you liked it, have any ideas, think it sucked, any changes I should make, any request or just wana say hi. ^^ soo pleasssse review. Oh and if you ask me I will delete this story cause I mostly wrote it for you guys so…yah. Chow

XxXxX

Effie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I wasn't expecting any reviews at all so each and every one of the meant a lot to me^^.

First off, I am sorry for my miss spelling of Zach. My friend spells it Zack so I just got in the habit of that so sorry.

Second I really will try to fix my punctuation but I was never any good at grammar, so please work with me here.

Oh and since I got no reviews telling me to take this off, I will continue the story so I'm here to stay. haha

Disclaimer: Until I conquer the world I own nothing

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was now sitting with my Mom and Dr. Steve, Mr. Solomon and The Director long gone to make the necessary arrangements.

"Cammie, you don't have to do this." Dr. Steve said moving to stand next to my chair," You are so young and…"

"Dr. Steve, there is no need for that. Cammie has made her choice. She has brought great honor to her entire school and we should be proud of her."

My mother said smoothly from spot near the wall. She was hurt that much was easy to tell. I loved my mother I really did and the idea of merely hurting her made me sick. But, how could I turn down an opportunity like this. This is what I have been training for my whole life for.

"Yes, well then I must prepare…I mean Cammie be ready in thirty minuets. Your luggage has already been taken care of as well as everything else," He stuttered before quickly leaving the room. I would have pondered the reason for his pause but I was far too concentrated on the piercing eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Well, Congratulations love, I am very proud of you," my mother said trying her best to sound sincere

"Mom, I love you. I want to do this mission. I wish I could promise you I'll be all right but you know I can't. Although being trained by the best spy in the world does increases my chance," I smiled at that while grabbing her hand, "Thank you for everything."

Spies aren't supposed to show emotion, but when my mother pulled me into a tight hug I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face. She pulled me back and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cammie," yelled Macey, Bex, and Liz as soon as I entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Where did Mr. Solomon take you?'

"Have you ever noticed how big Mr. Solomon's biceps were before?"

I smiled at my friends. I wasn't allowed to tell them anything, but I had to say goodbye and tell them that I loved them all the wile keeping them clueless. A spy's life what can I say. I really hated lying to the sisterhood. Epically to my closet friends who were nearly family to me.

"Guys, seriously calm down," I said motioning with my hands as I sat on my bed.

"I just had to talk to my mom about the explosion in the bathrooms. I guess with everything that has happened it most be natural for my mom to suspect me when something goes wrong."

A little bit disappointed my friends returned to their previous actions. Macey was reading a magazine, Liz was fixing a communicator, and Bex was typing on her computer.

"I swear my mom doesn't trust me at all now."

"That's not true," responded Liz. "She is just concerned about your safety and the school."

"Yah she cares a lot about you, Cam." Bex said without even looking up from her computer.

"Yah, I know. I jut don't know what to expect this year though, you know after everything." At least that was true, I really didn't know what was going to happen now.

"Well we'll be together and somehow we'll figure it out." Replied Macey in a softer tone than her normal voice would allow

"Yah, I don't know what I would do without you guys. Thanks for everything you guys did for me last semester. You guys are the best."

We all smiled at each other and it really did seem like it would be all right. I walked out of the room knowing they knew how much they meant to me. That would give me the power to go on.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before I knew it my thirty minuets were up and I was sitting with Dr. Steve in a helicopter only visible to people who had super eyesight. This is because we were in one the coolest helicopters in the world it was all camouflaged to blend in with the sky. I know some scientists were trying to imamate the ability chameleons have to change colors. I didn't know they succeeded! As we flew though the air I realized I knew nothing about my mission. Nothing! Natha! Zip!

"Enjoying your flight Miss. Morgan?" Asked a cheerful Dr. Steve. I swear it is impossible for the man to stay serious for more than thirty minuets.

"Enough," I answered with a bored tone and Dr. Steve being Dr. Steve chuckled and said," Well I think your going to enjoy it much more now."

Yah Dr. Steve be a little more mysterious why don't you. Dr. Steve nodded towards the pilot. I hadn't thought much of him before. He was wearing an all black outfit with a helmet so you couldn't see his face. He had a damn ripped body. I mean it was easy to tell he had padding on and weapons and you could still see his muscles. Was he an enemy agent? Was I suppose to take him out? Could Dr. Steve possibly give me less info on this mission?

I watched ready to jump at him at any moment when he stands up and takes off his helmet revealing the face I thought I would never see again…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Haha jk wouldn't leave it there)

"Hey there Gallagher Girl." I stare at him for a minute or two. I get up and walk toward him never letting my eyes leave him. He is giving me the same intense stare but on his lips a smirk falls ruining the moment. I come so close to him that our noses are almost touching. His arms snake around my waist and he closes his eyes as he leans into a punch.

"Damn."

I just roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips as he clutches his nose bending over.

" Well not that wasn't the most entertaining thing I've watched all week, cause it really was I mean young people are just so funny with their love games, but you guys have a mission to be debriefed on." Dr. Steve said from the pilot's seat he had taken when Zach got up.

"You mean debrief Cammie. I already know everything." He aid cockily already had determined his nose was not broken but we'll see how long it is not. He would have to flaunt the fact that he still knows everything and I know nothing. Which is really getting on my nerves by the way.

"Well…Oh fiddlesticks. We are at the drop point. Zach you fill just have to fill Miss. Morgan in."

"It would be my pleasure." I wonder if its possible to punch a person's face so hard that they can't smirk anymore. I could use Zach as a test subject to find out. "I'll just tell her on the plane ride…you know Cammie the twelve hour one."

I growled .I literally growled. The idea of being with Zach on a plane for twelve's hours is enough for anyone to go crazy. Slightly embarrassed, I grab the parachute, goggles, and the rest of my gear and stand over the hatch.

"I'm ready." I nearly spat.

"Oh Cammie wait you must of noticed the extra straps on your parachute bag. That's because it's a double. So you can't go anywhere without me." Zach said with his smirkily, over confident way. I couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning in those words and just how much this mission was going to suck hit me again. Great my first mission is going to be torture. No, I couldn't get an easy assassination. No, I had to spend of twelve-hour flight on a plane with the world's most arrogant agent ever. It'll be a great story to tell my future spy children.

Zach came up to me and strapped himself to me and to say it was awkward would be an understatement .His chest was pressing into my back and for a moment I felt like how I did when he kissed me. Wanted. I have to wash those thoughts from my mind.

Dr. Steve nods at us, "Ready?"

"Yes." I answer immediately

"Good luck Miss Morgan, Nephew." What?!?!?!

And we were falling

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skydiving is one of my favorite things but I have so much on my mind I can't enjoy it and focus. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Relax Cammie, We'll have plenty of time to stress later but now fly with me."

And I did I let go. I had always loved skydiving, but skydiving with Zach with me was like a whole new level.

We twisted and turned and glided together like we were one. It really did feel like the kiss but in a different way a less real way. It felt too good to be real. Right now I was just the girl in the elevator and he was just the boy that offered me candy. We were just Cammie and Zach.

Right now I was just I wanted to fly forever cause when we reach the ground I have to go back to being "angry" Cammie. So I took in as much as I could as I flew with Zack.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you are. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hoped you in enjoyed. Please, please comment.

Reviews= I get inspired to write more

Btw if anyone has any good ideas for the plot summary please share cause mine sucks. And don't ask about "fiddlesticks," it's just something I thought Dr. Steve would say. Oh and I like off topic reviews haha-emmetcullendisorder

So yahhh… I hope I have improved from last chapter. Ideas are always welcomed. I'm going to try and write the next chapter tomorrow but we'll see

XxXxX

Effie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys once again thanks for your reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me,

Its pretty cool I'm the first person to write about Dr. Steve being Zach's uncle so thanks for bring that to my attention cause I would have never known. : P

Disclaimer: Haha don't own anything

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thud

"Zach get off me."

"Yah about that I don't think I will."

"Zach, get off me or else you'll be doing this mission without arms."

"I can live without arms."

Well since this was getting me nowhere I decided to do what any girl spy or not would do in this situation. I kicked him right in the sweet spot. Needless to say he got right off me.

I unlatched the multiple buckles and watched Zach crouch on the floor trying to stand up.

"That was a cheap shot Cammie."

I then pointed at myself and said," Spy." I watched his face fall as I used his favorite saying. "When you're a spy there are no cheap shots."

He finally got up and I examined are surroundings we were at the back off the airport with multiple planes surrounding us. Two men approached us carrying two bags of luggage and what appeared to be a change of cloths for us both.

"Here is your material for your mission. You can change in the rooms over their and your plane leaves in fifteen minuets." Man these dudes are huge. They could rival that giant dude on Princess Bride. One of my favorite movies. "Oh and for this plane ride you two are a newly wed couple that arrived late to the plane and your names are Suzi and James." I saw a smirk come across his face when the man told me my name was Suzi. I tried not to laugh at the Irony.

"We need to go. Good luck agents. Oh and nice kick girlie."

I blushed multiple shades of red, but before Zach had time to comment I rushed into the rooms to change.

We were now boarding the plane and Zach reached down to grab my hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Love, we are going to miss our plane of you dilly dally."

I understood then this was for the mission. It was weird cause I felt somewhat disappointed that he was just holding it for the mission. I would never show it though. But Zach saw he always saw.

He leant down and whispered in my ear," You know I've wanted to hold your hand since I saw you on the helicopter."

We sat down in first class, even if you don't like the CIA you have to say they at least have style. I now decided to look at what Zach was wearing and I blushed. He had on a white collared shirt but he left it open so you could see his well-sculpted muscles and a pair of dark wash jeans. I had on a white flowing dress that stopped mid thigh and had a neckline that was too low for my liking.

" I like your dress. I like your dress a lot."

"Shut up James and I guess you don't look as gruesome as you usually do." I saw him smirk. First class had a lot of cool stuff to keep me occupied from Zach and my feelings for Zach.

Once we were flying, Zach went to got to the 'bathroom'. He was really transmitting the Director. I was just sitting there waiting for Zach to come back when this man came over and sat next to me.

"Hello there beautiful. I couldn't help but come over since you're just so gorgeous." I blushed at his comment and got a good look at him. He was just a little short of a male model.

"Thank you but you didn't…"

"What's your name?'

"Suzi."

He put his hand on my thigh and started going upward," Well Suzi, I would like to get to know you a whole lot better." And before I had time to punch him in the gut. Someone had thrown him out of the seat.

"Excuse me sir, but I would greatly appreciate if you did not harass my wife."

Zach was fuming. It most of taken all of his strength not to thought the guy off the plane.

"Sorry sir. I didn't know she was taken." He mouthed to me "call me" while motioning towards the napkin were he wrote his number. I picked up the napkin and ripped it into ting pieces.

" I don't like your dress anymore." I raised my eyebrow.

"It attracts too much scum." I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. With my eyes I said thank you and with his he said anytime.

" I didn't know you had an uncle." I said trying to direct Zach's attention from trying to murder the guy with his eyes.

"Yah, we have to keep it secret for a lot of reasons, you understand." I nodded and asked for him to continue. He sighed and leant back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"He's raised me my whole life basically. My Dad is a work-a-holic and my mom well she left for a business meeting and never came home. "

I understood his mom was missing just like my dad. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"My school is the only home I have. I've never actually lived in a house before. At first I thought it was the coolest thing ever, but now I just wish...You know, I haven't seen my Dad in five years. Dr. Steve has been the best uncle to me though. He raised me like I was his own child. You know he can't have children. So, it was the greatest moment for him when my dad asked him to take care of me."

"He did a great job raising you."

"Yah he really did."

I gave him no comforting words cause I knew from experience that they do nothing. This was the life we choose and we had to deal with it. I merely let go of his hand and wiped away a tear that was forming in his eyes.

I was happy I had finally seen the real Zach Goode. He was just like me hurt, confused, and far for perfect. A boy has suffered not knowing were his mother is and never seeing his dad. At least he had Dr. Steve.

We were quiet for the next hour or so until Zach had regained his composure. I tried to just sit there and think quietly.

Unfortunately Zach would have none of that and would try and get my attention with his antics. These included whispering in my ear, jabbing my stomach, brushing his fingers along my thigh, and a whole bunch of other things. But each time I would just turn away from him.

Our seats had this cool feature were you could message other seats. When I got a message from Zach I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It read…

Did you remember to feed the other Suzi before we left?

I rolled my eyes at him then yawned I hadn't got much sleep and was really tied. Zach was two steps ahead of me though. He had me lay my head on his shoulder and lean against him. He put a blanket around the both of us as he rested his head on mine. I tried to reason that I only let him do this because I was too tired to argue or that I had to keep up my cover. Although we both knew that wasn't true but instead of arguing with my self I let myself drift into the best sleep I've ever had on a plane.

"Cammie!" someone screamed in my ear, someone who sounded an awfully like…

"Zach!" I looked around everyone was screaming and running around.

"What is going on?'

He grabbed a backpack from inside the suitcase out of the overhead compartment.

" I think RODOX got a hold of our plans and they took over the plane and they are trying to find us. They are looking at middle class right now. We have to get off of here."

"No, Zach we have to save those people." I ran back there with a bunch of napotine patches I had grabbed from the suitcase beforehand. Thank god I wore booty shorts under this dress.

I looked back there were approximately 5 men all armed and deadly.

I went to the man closest to me. I grabbed his forearm and twisted behind his back while I grabbed the gun form out of his hands. He flipped me over him and aimed a punch at me. I flew under his legs and slapped a napotine patch on him.

One down. I saw two of the men go down and looked back to see Zach. I was glad he was helping and not just pulling me out. One of the guys grabbed a hold of me and I couldn't break free. He opened up the emergency door and with me on his back used his climbing tools to stand on the wing of the plane as Zach took down the last guy with only a couple of punches. The man held me over edge of the plane and called to Zach.

"Hey pretty boy. Look what I got."

Zach Immediately came out to the wings using his spike shoes to get on the wing.

"Leave her alone."

"I don't think I will." He kissed me full on the lips. That was enough to set Zach off. He body slammed the guy and he dropped. I lay there panting while Zach fought him. The guy grabbed Zach by the throat and was about to throw him over the edge before I grabbed Zach's backpack and charged at both of them sending us all off the plane.

The battle was intense. I managed to get Zach and once I was a safe distance away from the man. I pulled the parachute. I watched the man fall to his death.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cammie, please talk to me."

"I killed a man Zach."

"You're a spy that's part of what you do."

"That doesn't make me less of a murderer."

"You did it to save people."

'THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY ZACH. WHAT IF THE MAN HAD A FAMILY? WHAT IF HE HAD A LITTLE GIRL THAT'S WAITING FOR HIM TO COME HOME? WHAT IF HE WAS JUST DOING HIS MISSION?"

"Cam..."

"They always make us look like the good guys, but we are the bad guys to someone. We are the bad guys to that little girl."

"You don't even know if she exist."

"It could be a little boy too."

That shut him up for awhile. Eventually he spoke.

"I don't think there is a town anywhere near here so I think we should just camp under those trees."

I hadn't looked at our surroundings yet, so I was surprised to see we were in a field impossibly green with trees surrounding us.

"Okay." I felt bad for yelling at him but I wasn't going to apologize. We moved under the trees and Zach started a fire. We started talking about ourselves. It had nothing to do with our spy lives. I told him everything about me and he told me everything about him. We didn't stop till the moon started to rise.

"Cammie, it's getting late we should sleep."

I pulled out the sleeping bag from the backpack and I waited for Zach to pull out his.

"Cammie I only grabbed on backpack….That means we only have one sleeping bag."

We stared at each other for a moment.  
"Go ahead and use it Cam. I'll be fine on the floor."

"No, I already slept on the plane you use it." After a minuet of bantering we decided to share it much to my embarrassment.

He pulled into the sleeping bag next to me and wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair. I was happy. I had just killed a man and I was happy. How sick was I?

"March 1st 2004, I killed Mark Lloyd. He was an assassin ordered to kill my uncle. I never gave him the chance. You never forget the first person you kill. You just have to move on and know you did it for the one you loved. You saved my life. As long as you do it for love Cam, you can't hold it against yourself. Its when its not of love and you get addicted to killing it becomes a problem. Cammie we might be bullet proof but that doesn't mean our emotions are. You can cry Cammie."

And I did. I cried for the man I killed, I cried for his family, I cried for my mom and my friends, and I cried for Zach.

Zach didn't let go of me the whole night he just held me tighter through my sobs. I eventually fell asleep feeling warm, safe, and loved in a pair of strong arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you are I hoped you liked it and don't worry this story is faaarrrr from over but at least I got it moving right. So any way review, review, and review.

And if any would like to nominate me for an award I wouldn't oppose^^. Haha. Most likely not but a girl can dream. Also would you guys like a chapter in Zach's POV if so please let me know in your REVIEW!

Any who lots of love to my reviewers

XxXxX

Effie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own nothing

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ZPOV

I had been trained as a spy to get up when even the smallest sound was produced, but lying there with my arms tightly around Cammie I doubt, if I had a choice, I would ever get up. But I was a spy, a spy with a mission nonetheless so I got up without waking Cam.

I rezipped the sleeping bag praying Cam wouldn't notice. She didn't. I started walking towards the edge of the forest and I thought back to what the director had told me about this mission. A strange wind blew through the meadow sweeping my hair out of my eyes allowing me to see everything too clearly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

"_**Zach, you have been chosen a long with a miss Cameron Morgan for the mission RODOX."**_

_**I nodded my head.**_

"_**Zach, do you know what RODOX is?"**_

"_**I know it is the part of the Italian mafia that deals with all their weapons and with trading with the Middle East. RODOX is supposed to be their most promising weapon. And if it is created would mean all of Europe and eventually the rest of the world could be massacred."**_

" _**Correct but it has got far more complicated now. The head of RODOX who is a man only known as Vrai has chosen to break from the mafia and go against them and the rest of the world. Even the mafia has boundaries, and that weapon crossed all human boundaries so the mafia tried to shut it down but when they did Vrai got angry and ran with all the tech and crew. This is a highly dangerous situation we need to shut RODOX down. I have arranged for you and Miss Morgan to be flown to Italy. There you will need to infiltrate the mafia find the boss and get all the information from him you can about RODOX. You cannot kill him though; we need him alive for now. This is a very delicate situation…"**_

"_**How do you expect me and Miss Morgan to get in if our top spies can not get in? How are we even supposed to find him?"**_

"_**Those are good questions but you see right now the mafia is looking for recruitment you and Cammie are the right age and the kind of people they look for. They look for people like Cammie. So that's why we choose her. Her ability to be unseen will allow the mafia to see her. You will also catch the mafia's attention for obvious reasons and you two will stand out. Now Zach when you are searching for the mafia after you talk to someone about the mafia you must kill them. You can not arouse suspicion in any way or both you and Miss Morgan are as good as dead."**_

_**My eyes shot open. That would mean so many deaths…how would Cammie deal with that…**_

"_**I know what you are thinking Zach and this is a lot to ask of you but this is what needs to be done you understand."**_

_**I nodded my head because that's what my uncle expects, what my school expects, what my life expects.**_

"_**Good. Contact me once you have gotten the info from the mafia. I can not tell you more until that is completed…too risky."**_

End Flashback

_**______________**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After what happened on the plane I could not let Cammie know about the killings that were needed. I don't think she should have to deal with it. I could though. I can deal with it all on my own, _**for her.**_ I could carry the weight of some many deaths. I could live with the nightmares and never ending guilt if only she be spared from it all.

After some time I found a rode that lead to a bridge, which looked like, connected to a town.

I wonder if Cammie ever found out if she would hate me. Hate me for all the uncalled for deaths. I know I am going to hate my self. Cammie was to right about how we it seems like we are the good guys but spies, no matter what side we are always the bad guys. Because we kill, lie, steal, cheat, and do what ever we need for the mission. People can choose to see what we do is for the greater good but we really are bad people. Cammie isn't though. She is …different. I love her for that but at the same time it makes me fear for her life. I f she is going to play this game she needs to throw out her morals or else she'll get herself killed doing the right thing. She could never find out about this part of the mission. She would argue there was another way when the director was right it would be too dangerous and I won't let anything happen to her.

I stopped on the bridge and looked down at my reflection. Zachary Goode: top student at Blackthorne, son of two best assassins, perfect nephew, playboy, best friend to a super genius and a living bulldozer, a killer, and a lover?

It couldn't all add up. I can't love Cammie the way I want to and kill like its no big deal. I can't play Romeo and Tybalt. The mindless killer and the love struck boy. Ahhhhh. I can try though it will tear me apart but I will try, but I must remember above all else what I am…a spy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into this small cottage on the side of the road and entered without waiting for someone to get the door. I needed to start somewhere and this was not a matter I could just bring up with a convo with the locals. I was going to hate myself for this.

An old man came out and looked at me with scared eyes. I took out my gun.

"What do you know about the mafia?'

He did not speak.

"Speak now."

"I know nnnnn..nottttthh…innng."

"Do not play games with me."

"Why should I tell you, boy. You'll shoot me either way. And don't lie and say you won't. I've seen your kind before and your eyes betray you." His Italian no longer stuttering. " Why would a boy like you want to get involved with that. Trust me its not worth it. Go find a gal and settle down have children. That's a life worth living, but if you continue like this you'll end up like me all alone,"

That hit me hard but my face remained emotionless. I had a job to get the info and he knew it. I know that now. I raised the gun.

"Speak."

"No."

"Trust me, you will thank me for not telling you. They'll come after your loved ones they don't care."

"Speak." I try again.

"Or our you after the gem of the mafia. The granddaughter of the boss. So many men bessech her, but I bet you could win her over that is it, no. If it is that gem is poisoned beware as sick as her grandpa but as beautiful as a cherry blossum."

Yes, this is exactly what I needed. I must keep him talking.

"THE gem of the mafia, I heard she was stolen a way as a baby."

"A rumor to keep snipers off her. Her grandfather does not let her out of the extravagant villa without an escort not many know they are related. Did I catch your interest young man."

"I need her name."

"I can you are a good man. A man I would be proud to have as a son. Tell the mafia you are my son. Tell them you are Romano Rossi's son, they will not deny you. AS for the gem the only name I can give you is, Amadora, which means gift of love. Amadora Ravenderchi.

Bang

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked back into the meadow to see Cammie all packed, sitting with a nervous expression on her face, but then she spots me and her face twist to anger.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for leads in town?"

"I thought…you could of…don't do that again at least leave a note."

"As you wish…you were really worried huh?"

"HMPh"

"Worried about me ehh."

"Just didn't want to come and get you out of trouble….again."

"Good thing my ego was large enough to rebound that blow."

She stuck her tongue out. Very mature Cam.

"So, did you get any leads?"

"I became serious as I was reminded of this mornings events.

"Amadora."

"The gift of love?"

"Yes were going to the Devonignton Villa. The home of the Ravenderchis."

She nodded and started picking up. I saw the old man's face in my head, _**for her.**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yah there you go. Sorry for not updating but it's been craziness. I would just like to say so many reviews made my day so thank you for that ^^(Really some of them made me jump up and down) and please review this chapter let me know what you think so I know which way to carry the story ^^. I would also just like to say that the beg of the last chap was based off something my bf did to me but I didn't actually kick him in the…..I just started tickling him till he let me go haha.

I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh well review ^^


End file.
